


Guilt

by CongressIsAliens



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral Farmer, Gets real dark real fast, Heartbreak, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CongressIsAliens/pseuds/CongressIsAliens
Summary: Love is a fickle thing.Sometimes, the worst people don't learn until too late.





	Guilt

One lovely Spring day, the Farmer walked around their farm, trying to avoid the other town members. The town would chastise them for being rude and stringing along the whole of the eligible town. They weren't feeling guilty, only above it all. How it had happened was a work of art, according to the farmer. 

Alex had been their first target. All brawn, no brains, not questioning why the Farmer shoved a bouquet in his face...and never talked to him again. His reaction when the Farmer told him the big news was priceless. 

Haley was next. She had never had much more of a brain than Alex, but it was slightly harder to keep up the charade. She almost found out the truth between the Farmer and their true love... but luckily they can think on their feet. 

Shane was easy. Truly, they all were, starved for love, they were, but as long as Shane had beer, he was fine. His reaction had been one of the most drastic. It was such a shame that pretty little cliff now had a booze-filled body at the bottom. 

After that was Abigail. A beautiful girl, but with some spicy eel and some sword-fighting lessons, she was yours. She came running with a sword when she found out, but the Farmer had the foresight to teach her terrible habits and bad technique. She shouldn't be in the hospital in Zuzu for too much longer. 

Emily was fun. A casual hookup sort of girl to start with, the Farmer had fun pestering her unitl she finally commited. Maybe after this she'll commit to a much needed insane asylum. Seriously, who tries to curse the Mayor using their third eye powers?

Sebastian was hard to get into the heart of. He guarded himself carefully, and for good reason. His heart was so fun to break, so fun to see his safeguards fail from the inside.  When he saw that beautiful shell, around Farmer's neck, he almost fell over before slamming his door and, as far as Farmer knows, he's still in there. Serves the little hermit right.  

And Elliot, with his flowery language and prose, always trying to be the loving romantic. The Farmer had to keep a straight face when Elliot read his poems to them, or else they'd laugh and laugh in his face. Elliot had only taken an axe to the boat he had repaired for them, and then to his writing desk and his piano. Oh, how the farmer loved the melodic twang of broken heart- and piano- strings. 

Leah wasn't much different, with her artwork that looked like piles of pig dung, and her paintings that reflected the same themes. She smashed her artwork and vowed to never sculpt again when she found out. The Farmer loved her misery, soaking it in and laughing in her face, shutting down her art website and purposely angering her customers the next day. Apparently Leah had even gotten back with Kel, the one who she hated before. 

Demitrius had warned Farmer, about messing up Maru's perfect life. Both their faces had been priceless in the lab, when they had broke Maru's heart. She ran off screaming, while her dad remained stunned. Later that day, in the mines, Farmer found her body, untouched by monsters but with a gash on each wrist and a razor blade in her left hand. She ruined her own life by trusting Farmer. 

Sam had always been happy-go-lucky, never settling down truly. He thought he had truly been the one, and when he saw the shell, beautiful in the sun with it's perfect spiral, only slightly marred by the etching of Lewis in perfect script on the shell, he had lost it. The Farmer saw him once more that day, and he was sobbing his heart out in the secret woods. It was so perfect. 

Penny was the perfect target. Shy and reserved, hoping every day that today might be the day for a better future. What a grand delusion, what a deception. She, too, had turned to the bottle like her mother before her, losing her teaching position and everything she loved in the world. The both of them are leeches on the town now, drinking their life away and sobbing. 

Harvey was a smart one. Knew what was up, knew to avoid the Farmer. But no one could for long. Soon even Harvey was falling for the most- and least- eligible person in town. And of course, not even Harvey could find a cure to the unimaginable heartbreak that came with the wedding. 

Finally, the Farmer was free of all the relationships, except the true one with Lewis, their one love. But as the weight of the lies left them, the guilt started to weigh heavy on their shoulders until they could hardly stand. The farmer knew they couldn't live with it any longer. The temporary glee the Farmer had once had was long gone.  Their feet carried him over, down past Cindersap Forest, into the glade where the Flower Dance occured. They pulled the sturdy string off the pendant, and formed it into a perfect noose. They climbed the tallest tree, noose around their neck, and put the noose around a thick branch. They slid off, and as their vision faded to black, the Farmer saw the faces of those they truly loved. Their parents, Lewis, their dog, their siblings, they were not there. Instead, accompianing the strong feelings of love, were the faces of those the Farmer hurt in the worst ways.

Sam

Sebastian.

Shane.

Abigail.

Maru.

Penny.

Harvey.

Alex.

Emily.

Haley.

Elliot.

Leah. 

 

As the Farmer descended into death, they thought,  _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

But it was too late. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got rejected at the flower dance, sooooo... sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if this is too heavy, try my Original Works all about marching band! They’re a lot lighter/fluffier. 
> 
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911157


End file.
